


Ghost

by Deadshot



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadshot/pseuds/Deadshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post TASM 2 (Spoilers ahead.) </p>
<p>A drabble of a 'what if?' of Harry's mental state after the film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

_It comes and goes._

But it went beyond that. He wasn't willing to say, to the Gentleman in the dark that helped him so. Go fetch the Rhino, gather the minions. They would eventually rise.

But in the mean time, he had something else to battle. And no one would know. They didn't have to. They wouldn't believe.   
  


It isn't the Goblin that sat in the vicinity with him this nigh. He saw no flickers of the mirror in flesh form. But strands of a too familiar blonde that made his stomach lurch, and guilt soar. _That was one of the many things the goblin had to temper and calm._

_Side effects: inconclusive._ There was no warning of hallucinations either. But the worst part was she talked to him, talked like he never killed her. Never cut her life short. Like she wanted to be here.

Harry knew the truth. ( _'No, no,'_ the hiss in his mind was prevalent. _'All lies, Harry. Lies.'_ ) They were all a little selfish inside, and he was never taught any different. Spider-man took his hope away, and it was a case of terrible karma. But Gwen Stacy standing in the cellar with him, a bit too perky on the tip of her toes as she peered past the dull glass, hands behind her back.  


Her lipstick is too bright, and her hair is too bouncy. He can't bear to look elsewhere, nor tear his eyes away. _He's haunted, and he's haunted, but the worst part is--_

"London would've been nice." She says, sitting down by him across the table. He's dazed and stares right under her nose, where he can't face the bore of her clear doe eyes.

In another world, he could've told her, yes. 'It's amazing. Wait till you see it.' In a perfect world, he might've flown Peter and himself there.

But that's not the world they live in. There'd never be that world, perfection doesn't exist and so they're two peas in a pod, near opposites and stuck.

She smiles a smile so dazzling and that's when he cracks.

The Goblin saves him from himself.


End file.
